Coming Out
by They-Call-Me-Psycho
Summary: Brianna whispered, contentment filling the atmosphere as she took ahold of Dekkas hand,"This. This is whats real." Just a short oneshot of how Brianna feels about finally coming out. Dekka/Brianna! Read&Review please!


She was sure. She was going to do it. She was absolutely, one hundred percent going to do it today. Today was the day she will admit it, admit what could possibly turn her entire life around, for the good or for the bad. Whichever way people take it. Why do you care? Brianna thought to herself. You've never been one to care what people think, and you better not start caring now. No doubt, people are going to voice their opinion. Most of them probably won't agree with it. Will anyone agree with it?

No. She can't start thinking like that now. She was in love. Completely and irrevocably in love. There was no changing it, no changing the way she feels. She just wished she would have seen it a lot sooner. Wished she would have had the courage a lot sooner.

She was in love with Dekka Talent.

Talent. Such a good last name for her. She had so much talent, so much ability in her. So much light shone through her it's hard not to be drawn in by it. No, she may not show much affection, or many feelings in general, but Brianna knew it was there. Knew it the first time she ever really looked at her. The day Dekka told her she was in love with her. Three simple words were all she said. I love you. So much passion, so much fear in those three simple words. Three simple words and she changed Brianna's life forever.

I mean it's not like Brianna wasn't attracted to her from the very beginning. I mean how can you not be? Dekka was beautiful. Not in the girly, supermodely way, but in the strong, feminine kind of way. A protector. A beautiful protector.

Love. I'm not quite even sure how to describe it yet. It's just…whenever I'm around her, whenever I even think about her, I get these butterflies. I get this goofy smile on my face and sometime I just want to laugh. But the reason I know its love, the reason I know were meant to be together, is the fact that she slows me down. She brings my entire world to a stop. Sure, my heart may beat faster, but my body just wants to stop. It's like being pulled into her gravity, except for the fact that I actually want to stop. I actually want to stop and just be with her. Spend the rest of this screwed up life in the FAYZ with her.

Brianna spotted her across the lake. Butterflies erupted through her entire body. This is the day. Right here, right now.

She sprinted over there, running the fastest she had ever ran before, just wishing she was there already. It took her about ten seconds.

"Dekka! Dekka! Dekka!" She shouted, loving the way her name came off of her lips.

Dekka turned around and she swears she saw a small smile play on her face.

"I have to talk to you, like right now. It's...uhh its important." Briana stuttered…not quite sure how to do this.

"Okayy..?" Dekka question, her eyebrows furrowed downwards.

Brianna just stared at Dekka for a long time, taking in everything about her. Every flaw, every beauty, every single possible thing that makes her who she is. Dekka was about to open her mouth when Brianna just leaned in and kissed her. Kissed her with everything she had. Every promise, every hope, every scar and every hurt she has been through. She kissed her with a passion that could set the world on fire, and she wouldn't have even noticed. She pulled away and just simply stated those three perfect words.

"I love you," Brianna spoke with such sincerity that is was impossible not to believe her.

Dekka just stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Her face which was at first full of confusion and wonder, just turned into complete and utter happiness.

"Really?" Dekka asked, but like she already knew the answer.

"No doubt in my mind," Brianna spoke slowly, letting Dekka know she meant every word of what she was saying.

"I love you too," Dekka smiled as big as she possibly could, loving the fact she could say it out loud.

Brianna just smiled. Utterly happy in this perfect moment.

"It's not going to be easy, you know. People aren't going to like it. It's different, and people don't like different," Dekka spoke, with a hint of sadness to her voice. Brianna knew this. She knew it was going to be hard, that people weren't going to like her for it, that people might even stop being her friend over it. That didn't matter though, all the mattered now was Dekka. That's the only opinion that truly mattered to her.

"I know, but the best things in life are never easy, are they? But they definitely are worth it," Brianna smiled as she said this, knowing she meant every single word of it.

Dekka just smiled back, still feeling like this was just a dream. That she would just wake up and everything would go back to normal.

_It's real. _Something in the back of her mind told her. Maybe her conscience? Whatever it was, she believes it. She believes it with everything she has.

Brianna whispered, contentment filling the atmosphere as she took ahold of Dekkas hand, "This. This is whats real."


End file.
